


Blue

by ThoseStrangeFanfictions



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseStrangeFanfictions/pseuds/ThoseStrangeFanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of Levi's life, he gets what he's wanted since the beginning. <br/>One shot<br/>Mentions of ArminXAnnie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

Blue. Everything was blue. And quiet. No one was yelling. It’d been a long time since no one had been yelling. 

Levi sat up. He was sitting on grainy white stuff and the biggest gathering of water he’d ever seen was in front of him. He looked around him. Just the stuff he was sitting in and the water. No, that wasn’t true. There was a boy. A blond one. 

"Arlert?" the boy looked over and frowned at him.

"Captain Levi? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What am I doing here? Arlert, you’ve been dead for six months." the boys frowned more.

"I’m waiting," he explained as he walked to him and helped him off the ground. "this is where we all wait."

"Where is this? What are we waiting on?" Levi asked him.

"It’s a beach. There’s a lot of them, outside the walls. I can’t tell you what you’re waiting for though. Someone, probably. You’re dead, you can wait for whatever-whoever-you want." 

"Who are you waiting for?" Armin laughed at the question.

"Annie. Annie Leonhart." Levi blinked stupidly. He didn’t see that one coming. 

"Where is Eren? I would think he’d be with you."

"Oh, most days he is. He’s with his mother. She waiting on Eren’s dad. Eren and I are also waiting for Mikasa." So the brat was still hanging on. 

"Arlert, you’ve been dead a while, right?" Armin smirked. 

"In comparison to Kalura or Eren, no. In comparison to you, yes." 

"I don’t have anyone to wait for. All my friends are dead. Except Hanji. And she told me not to wait for her cause she was going to be a while. So why am I here?" Armin looked out to the water.

"Someone was probably waiting on you then."

"But who would wai-" Levi stopped. "Petra?"

"Levi!" Levi turned toward the voice. It was Isabel and Furlan. And Petra.

Petra.


End file.
